British Flying Monster
Translated So, friends, now we have possibility to speak about 2010 summer events. And FSB or MI-6 agents won't be able to interrupt us here. For people who don't know, I'll tell what's the deal. The heat of 2010 summer had anthropogenic causes. It was caused by a giant monster, created in British military labs in 1980. England unleashed this monster upon Russia - our city, to be precise. The deal is, we had a holiday - City Day, a round anniversary. Large money was invested into preparations and had to be paid back. Foreign guests had to come. They would see how good is there, and would start spending vacations in our country, not at foreign resorts. Naturally, that would be bad business for England. And they decided to ruin the celebration. Bastards. For this, they launched a monster. A lot of people could see it, it looked like a giant black cloud. Monster was creating heat, and higher athmospheric pressure, which caused all those fires. It had a fricking impact in 500 kilometer radius. If it would hang over cities, everyone would die - children, young, old. Only adult men would stay alive. The monster was born in British military labs in 1980. It was stored in a refrigerator, until the time come. It consisted of water and heavy metals, water worked as a splicer, also it was able to reproduce by fission. But there was one simple Russian mujik named Lyokha, who worked as a janitor then. He remembered how during his military service they were told about this weapon of a possible adversary (right then, in 1980) and decided to sabotage the plan of English military. He went to a local police officer and told him everything. Told about the monster, about that everyone will die - young people, elderly, children, only we will be left. And also, proposed the plan of monster elimination by smoke. Policeman reported this to higher authorities. Soon somewhere above measures were taken. A group of "black ops" secretly moved out and set some stall on fire with a molotov. Smoke from the burning shop pierced the athmosphere and the monster was carried out into space. As Lyokha told me, he used this method multiple times to get rid of clouds above his dacha. And Soon, Lyokha heard that many English military people got discharged. For the monster operation failure. Lyokha is my friend and told me everything (agree, I can be proud of having a friend like this!) I decided to publish this story in the Net, so this disgusting conspiracy against Russia won't stay with impunity. Howewer FSB agents, not wanting to create panic and ruin the City Day, preferred to ban me. But I think, now these data isn't dangerous for the national safety. In principle, they have to publish these on their own, but for some reason they still didn't... But there is a possible continuation of the story. Lyokha told me what he heard on TV, that discharged British military people ran away to Afghanistan and now they can launch a new monster from there, now towards Sochi - to sabotage the 2014 Olympic games. He proposed next strategy against it: prepare three huge bundles of brushwood for fires at the Georgian border (monster will go through Georgia). And a banner large enough so it can be seen from a satellite: "Against the monster". Military will see the banner and bonfire setups and understand that launch is useless. However, they may launch it from the side of Black Sea. Well, we'll have to set the sea on fire then. It is full of hydrogen sulfide, after all. Original Ну вот, друзья, у нас появилась возможность поговорить о событиях произошедших летом 2010-го. И агенты ФСБ или MI-6, здесь нам не смогут помешать. Для тех кто не в курсе, расскажу о чем идет речь. Жара произошедшая летом 2010-го, имела антропогенные причины. Она была вызвана гигантским монстром, созданым в британских военных лабораториях в 1980 году. Англичане выпустили этого монстра на Россию, а точнее на наш город. Дело в том, что у нас недавно был праздник - День Города-юбилей. В подготовку, были вложены большие средства, которые следовало окупить. Должны были приехать иностранные гости. Они бы увидели как у нас хорошо, и стали бы ездить к нам отдыхать, а не на зарубежные курорты. Естественно, англичанам это было бы невыгодно. И они решили сорвать нам праздник.Твари Для этого они запустили монстра. Многие могли его видеть, он выглядел как огромное черное облако. Монстр создавал жару и повышенное давление, благодаря чему и возникли все эти пожары. Он имел охрененное воздействие в радиусе 500 километров. Если бы он завис над городами, погибли бы все - дети, молодежь, старики. Одни бы взрослые мужики остались. Монстр родился в британских военных лабораториях в 1980 году. Его хранили в холодильнике - до поры, до времени. Он состоял из воды и тяжелых металлов, вода играла роль склейки и также, мог размножаться делением. Но нашелся простой русский мужик, по имени Леха, который работал дворником. Он вспомнил, как им рассказывали в армии про это оружие вероятного противника (как раз тогда, в 1980 году) и решил сорвать планы английской военщины. Он пошел к участковому и все ему рассказал. Рассказал про монстра, про то что все погибнут - молодежь, дети, старики, одни мы останемся. А также, предложил план устранения монстра дымом. Участковый доложил выше по инстанции. Вскоре, где-то наверху были приняты меры. Команда "черных оперативников" секретно выдвинулась и подожгла какой-то ларек бутылкой с зажигательной смесью. Дым от горящего магазина пробил дырку в атмосфере и монстра унесло в космос. Как Леха мне рассказывал, он сам не раз пользовался этим способом, чтобы разогнать облака над дачей. А вскоре, Леха услышал по телевизору, что многих английских военных уволили. За провал операции с монстром. Леха - мой друг и все мне рассказал (согласитесь, таким другом можно гордится!). Я решил выложить эту историю в Сеть, дабы этот отвратительный заговор против России не остался безнаказанным. Однако, агенты ФСБ, не желая создавать панику и срывать тем самым День Города, предпочли забанить меня. Впрочем, теперь я полагаю, что эти данные не представляют угрозы для национальной безопасности. В принципе, они сами должны опубликовать их, да вот что-то все не публикуют.... Но существует и возможное продолжение истории. Леха сказал мне что слышал по телевизору, о том что уволенные британские военные бежали в Афганистан и теперь могут оттуда запустить нового монстра, теперь уже на Сочи - дабы сорвать Олимпиаду-2014. Он предложил такой рецепт борьбы с монстром: приготовить три большие охапки хвороста для костров на границе с Грузией (монстр пойдет через Грузию). И плакат, такой чтобы со спутника было видно: "Против монстра". Военные увидят плакат и заготовки для костров и поймут бесполезность запуска. Впрочем, они могут запустить его со стороны Черного Моря. Что ж, тогда придется поджечь и море. Оно же с сероводородом. Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION? Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:THERY Category:Trollpasta